Loves' Grasp
by Cherri Dragon
Summary: Shane gets Gallows thinking about his true feelings. One shot, please review!


Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my dignity and identity. AN: Hi, this is another short story I did a while ago. Gallows and Laraina pairing. Please review, I was thinking of doing a sequel.  
Love's Grasp  
  
I don't usually talk about this stuff. So maybe I'm just typing this to see if I can type. Call me crazy, but I can't stop thinking about this certain girl. It's all my brother Shane's fault. Last night we were talking about relationships. Well, mainly about Virginia and Jet. Then Shane said that Laurana and I would make a good couple. I of course denied it. But now that I am alone, I can't stop thinking about her. Am I crazy?  
I have known Laurana since we were children, well, babies actually. She seemed to say the same thing to me since I left Baskar. About the water Guardian and how she didn't understand why I would turn my back on our tradition. She knew, that I wanted to leave Baskar. I would tell her anything. The funny thing is that she always seemed to be upset with me, even though she knew me. She would always say that I dressed like a slut. My defence was always, "Hey, would you walk around in the desert with a ton of clothing?!" She would always say something like, "None of us wear a ton of anything, Gallows." She would always put me in line, especially if I was disrespecting her. Yet, she always had such a sweet smile, I could never get mad. She was always there for me though, so I learned a lot from her. When we were kids, we were playing a game. I was the hero, Cordell was the villain, and Laraina was the damsel. I guess it was fun; I can't see why now. She seems to think that I hate my culture. She should know better than that. I have never insulted Baskerian tradition as a whole before; maybe the people of it, but never even her. And besides, if I hadn't "turned my back on my tradition", on my fate, would this world have been saved? I didn't think so. Would I have learned anything? Nope. But she still strikes a cord. She makes me want to be a better person.  
I think we have to be leaving tomorrow. I need to talk to Laraina again. I walked over to her house in the rain. I could hear her singing and forgot what I was doing. I listened a little more then I knocked. I heard her voice lower to a hum and her footsteps coming toward me. The door opened and she greeted me with a bitter smile. She hates me. I smiled at her she looked down, I could tell that her eyes were glossy. I cupped her face in my hand and made her look at me. I came in and closed the door behind me. She turned around. "Why do you hate me?" I asked her. She slowly turned around, a tear falling from her eye. I felt a pang in my heart. I wanted to just hold her, tell her it was alright.  
"Gallows, I don't hate you. I just don't know you anymore. You changed." She began to cry and I took her in my arms. She pushed me away. "How could you Gallows? How could you leave me?"  
Well that through me for a loop! I didn't leave her! "Hey, what do you mean?!" She just turned to me; her eyes must have turned red. Help!  
"Gallows, you know exactly what I mean! You always acted like a rebel, you never did anything right! You always depended on me! Well can't I depend on you to do anything for me? I just... (sob) I just.. wanted you here." She cried harder and I pulled her into my arms again.  
"Listen, I would never leave you. I'm here aint I? I needed to leave to find out who I was. You know I really missed you, all of you. But now I know who I am. C'mon, don't cry. Your strong, remember? Be strong for me. I love you." She held me tighter and said something, but I couldn't understand. "What?" I asked, laughing.  
"I love you too, Gallows. Please don't leave me again, I couldn't take it." I smiled at her and shook my head, leaning in so we could share our first kiss.  
The next morning, we said our goodbyes, but I would be back. I couldn't help it. It was loves' grasp, always making me come back for more.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
